abandoned
by pisiform
Summary: this is a Roswell/ harry potter xover. Its kind of confusing but harry is micheal. please just read it
1. Default Chapter

Title: ABANDONED  
  
Summary: kind of confusing you really have to read it. Harry is Michael.  
  
Rating: pg(will only go up to like pg-13)  
  
A/n: this is my first real fic and my first xover. I've started other fics but I'm very committed to this one. feedback please.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any thing but the plot okay  
  
prologue  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Redding Mass. were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you expected to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they simply wouldn't stand for it.  
  
Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Gunnings, which made drills. Mrs. Dursley was thin blonde and had nearly twice the amount of neck, which cam in handy as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small boy called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.  
  
The Dursleys had every thing they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They moved from England to America to get away from it. Lily Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister and a witch. Mrs. Dursley hated her sister and everything she was and associated with. So, when Lily's son Harry was found on her door step with a note that his parents had been killed, the Dursleys got rid of him as fast as the could.  
  
The Dursleys vacationed in the state of New Mexico that year. When they drove through the small town of Roswell they decided that this was the perfect place to get rid of harry and they left him in front of the Social Services office with nothing but a blanket rapped around him.  
  
Having no ID on him he was named Michael by the office. He was put into foster care and up for adoption.  
  
6 years later  
  
Michael (as he should be called since that is what he thought of him self) walked into the first grade class room on his first day of first grade. He had only last year acquired a last name as the foster mother he was with at the time believed he need a last name for school. He had her last name Guerin. But he wasn't with her now.  
  
He didn't expect to have friends this year. The other kids were half-afraid of him and have scorned him. Michael couldn't help it, weird things happened around him. Like in kindergarten when one of the meaner kids was chasing him he found himself on the roof of the school away from the kid. This basically scared kids off. Also the fact he had no parents and lived in a trailer park with his new foster father Hank made kids look down at him.  
  
But this year there were to new kids, Isabel and Max Evans. They had just been adopted this year. Rumor had it that they had been found in the dessert naked. The other kids were afraid of these strange new kids but not Michael.  
  
Through out that year the Evan twins and Michael became best friends. They both could make weird things happen and they were ok with that so they had a kind of perfect connection.  
  
A/N if any one has any suggestions for a different title please post thanks 


	2. four years later

4 years later.  
  
Michael climbed into Max's bedroom window at 1 in the morning. Hank had come home drunk again and he was covered with bruises. He held out his arm for Max to heal. "Why do you let him do this to you?" Max asked. He couldn't fathom why Michael would want to stay with a man who beat him. Michael sighed. Max would never understand his situation. When Max had first arrived he would uncontrollably make things happen. But that had long since past. Max began to remember information from another life. He found out that he was from a different planet. Now Max could control what he did. He could still do weird things but only when he wanted to. Michael made things happen but he could never control it. Hank was never there or too drunk to notice these things. The family Michael had been with before Hank, got rid of him when they found him talking to a snake at the zoo. How was he supposed that normal people didn't talk to snakes? And the family before that got rid of him when they found that he had appeared on the top of the house after being chase by an older boy. Michael couldn't control these things and Hank didn't notice them so he could feel a small bit of strange safeness. But Michael just shrugged he couldn't tell max all this. Max sighed and healed Michael's bruises. He then handed Michael a sleeping bag he kept under his bed. Many, many nights Michael slept with this sleeping bag next to Max's bed. Both boys fell asleep.  
  
Michael woke up in a cold sweat. He had had that dream again. Max sat up in his bed; Michael's heavy breathing had woken him up. "What's wrong??" he asked. "I had that dream again." Michael said. "What dream?" "The one with the English lady screaming 'not Harry, not Harry' and then the big flash of green light. It always makes me wake up scared" "Maybe it has to do with how you got here. I mean you had to have had a mother and a name. Maybe you name was Harry." "If someone loved me and named me then why did they leave me here. I mean did they just say he's one lets dump him in New Mexico." "I'm sure they didn't, now go to sleep." "You know that there is only two more days until my birthday." "Yeah my mom wants you to come over. She's going to have a Birthday dinner for you." "No way. Tell her thanks, I'll be there." "Well, good night" "Yeah good night." Michael watched as Max went back to sleep. He realized that the real reason he wouldn't leave Hank was the Evans. If he left Hank he would probably leave Roswell. He couldn't leave the Evans. They were the only family he had. But his mind drifted back to the dream. Was that woman really his mother and was his name Harry. If it was why was here with hank not with her? He couldn't fall asleep that night so he just sat a thought. 


End file.
